1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor including an engine cover arranged to cover an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An outboard motor according to a prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,311. This outboard motor includes an engine which is arranged to support a crankshaft extending along an up-down direction, and an engine cover covering the engine. Also, the outboard motor is arranged to prevent water which entered the inside of the engine cover from being suctioned into the engine together with air. In detail, the outboard motor is arranged to separate water from air by using a narrow space between the engine cover and the engine.
In the space between the engine cover and the engine, an air passage in which intake air flows is provided. This air passage is arranged like a maze by outer walls of the engine and members such as an auxiliary machine installed in the outboard motor. Water which entered the inside of the engine cover flows into the maze-like passage together with air suctioned by the engine. Then, when air flows inside this passage while turning in direction, water contained in the air is separated. Also, the engine and other heating components installed in the outboard motor are cooled by the air flowing between the engine cover and the engine.